Reencuentro de corazones
by katheriiine
Summary: Una despedida apresurada, sentimientos que comenzaron a florecer y un reencuentro que jamas esperaron, la separación no dura toda una vida que sucederá cuando sus corazones se reencuentren kentinXsucrette one-shot


**los personajes y todo lo referente al juego corazón de melón son propiedad de chinomiko y beemoov la historia es mia**

**NO PLAGIO**

**one-shot dedicado a mi lectora favorita sarahi 99 espero te guste**

* * *

La espera cada vez era peor no se imagino el dolor tan profundo que esa partida le inflingiria, cuando sucedio no estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos nunca penso enamorarse de ese chico al que consideraba una molestia y lo queria a un kilometro lejos de ella, pero ahi estaba ese sentimiento que noche a noche la mataba; al principio no le tomo importancia creyo que se trataba de una locura, un pequeño remordimiento por no haberse despedido del niño pero ese sentimiento comenzaba a expandirse y tomar control de ella.

En el instituto finjia jovialidad seria feliz pero cuanto mas lo intentaba mas rapido se rompia la pared que contenia sus sentimientos, hasta el punto de tener que salir de las clases por que no aguantaba las lagrima que menguaban por salir, cada que veia el lugar contiguo al suyo vacio, no podia confesarsele a nadie sabia ninguna persona lo entenderia, ni la podria ayudar y que seria lo unico que haria en esos momentos escribir; escribir interminables frases, poemas, cartas todas y cada una inconclusas por la falta, por ese corazon que junto a su partida se habia llevado el castaño, intentando afrontar de alguna manera la realidad o tal vez evadirla cambio de club de el que le apasionaba jardineria, hacia uno del que no tenia ni el talento necesario para estar ahi pero lo intentaba o finjia alguna molestai para evadir las interminables horas de basquetball, ya que por ningun motivo deseaba volver al lugar donde tenia tantos recuerdos del muchacho.

Sin entender como habia llegado a ese punto intento regresar a lo que era, mas le era imposible el castaño le habia dejado marcada de por vida no podia ver a ningun muchacho ademas de el con ojos de amor apenas amistad, termino cayendo en las pegadizas redes del pelirrojo que despues de unas cuantas invitaciones la chica cansada de su inusual insistencia aceptaria, solamente para poder vivir en paz se decia que despues de una cita todo terminaria, las constantes amenazas por parte de la hermana del delegado y las miradas que recibia de parte de los profesores que les parecia una relacion de lo mas bizarra ella una muchacha estudiosa aplicada la segunda en clase, eso si no fuera por nathaniel, una chica que podria facilmente convertirse en presidenta de la clase o delegada principal mas ninguno de de eso puestos le importaban lo mas minimo y el un chico rudo que los profesores creian salido del infierno por su vestimenta, su forma de actuar y su llamativo cabello rojo como el fuego tan arrogante y egocentrico que no se podia hablar con el, menos que asi lo desease y su nueva conquista seria ella la albina katherine la muchacha que habia captado toda su atencion desde el momento en que apesar de su pinta, se planto a hablar con el encontrando varia similitudes entre los dos, el mismo amor por la musica, el mismo color favorito, su caracter a la vez dulce y sarcastico como repelente, y el chico podria seguir haciendo comparaciones, pero se habia dado cuanta que ella sufria y no lo queria reconocer y el en su afan de ayudarla termino por pedirle que salieran a lo que esta lo tomo sin importancia negandose una y otra vez hasta que depues de muchas invitaciones accedio.

La primera y ultima cita ya que la muchacha albina quedaria de alguna manera maravillada con su mejor amigo, algo que lo molestaria pero lo haria feliz sabiendo que ella no estaba destinada para el, tal vez si para su amigo lysandro aunque no le veia futuro a la relacion ya que el albino le prestaba mas atencion a las canciones y a la musica que a la propia chica hasta que en algun momento la ojivioleta se canso y no regreso mas a verlos ensayar algo que paso inadvertido para el albino que no le importaba lo mas minimo pero cada que podia el pelirrojo se burlaba recordandole la situacion lo que hacia que la chica terminara evadiendolo sin ningun exito hata que se canso y le hablo con la verdad despues de eso terminarian al fin convertiendose en mejores amigos contra cualquier pronostico ayudandose mutuamente hasta el dia en que el delegado comenzo a mostrar interes por la chica algo de lo que la ojivioleta no se daba cuenta pero si su amigo el pelirrojo que despues de varias amenazas logro mantener a raya al delegado que apear de seguir insistiendo se mantenia al margen cuando el pelirrojo estaba cerca que era casi simpre.

Una de las citas que mas recordaria el rubio seria una en la que involucraba a la chica albina acompañandolo a darle de comer a unso gatos pero lo que el no sabia era que a ella le desagradaban los esponjosos animales algo que los separaria cada vez mas y al momento de ir a tomar un helado para su sorpresa se encontro con castiel y melody deseando que no fuera cierto y solo fuera una vaga ilusion se froto los ojos pero al abrirlos ya estaba junto a su mesa la castaña y el pelirrojo que sin pedir permiso se sentaria junto a la albina dejando a melody junto a el mientras la ojivioleta y el ojigris hablaban tuvo que aguantar la presencia de la castaña que intentaba obtener una conversacion y mientras escuchaba a los amigos el pelirrojo hablaba pestes de el sin importarle que estuviera ahi presente mientras la albina por primera ve en la tarde se reia y ella junto a el comenzaban a quejarse de los gatos que si la habian dejado llena de pelo, que si eran unos animales ingratos, y al final los 2 estaban de acuerdo en que los perros eran mejores el rubio sin dejar ver su descontento se cruzaba de brao y esperaba a ver cuando terminarian la chica se disculpaba por no terminar la cita con el y en compañia del pelirrojo salian de ahi con la promesa de este por dejarla pasear a su perro dejandolo solo con una molesta melody y terminado de esa manera su atencion hacia la ojivioleta centrándose nuevamente en sus estudios

En sus vacaciones a la playa conocio a un chico rubio demasiado molesto y pegadizo encontrandose completamente sola ya que nadie la habia querido acompañar tuvo que pasar 2 interminables horas con el pseudo-surfista que no la dejaba sola y en un intento por besarla la muchacha lo abofetaria muy fuerte dejando su mano en la mejilla del rubio y retirandose indignada mientras juraba se el peor dia de su vida y el rubio se mantenia ahi en el agua obandose la mejilla enrojecida sin poder meditar palabra alguna

Pasaban los meses y el castaño no volvio dejando cada dia un agujero que el tiempo no lograba cerrar

Comenzando a resignarse y queriendo llorar la ultima vez por su amor perdido del que se arrepentia cada dia de no haber sabido valorar el amor tan grande que le profesaba el chico daba un ultimo abrazo al osito de peluche metiendolo en su bolso junto a las centenares de cartas salia de su habitacion con rumbo a la puerta en el transcurso del camino era interceptada por su tia que al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba sumida comenzaria a cuestionarla hasta lograr sonsacarle la verdad y despues de escuchar la confesion tan dolorosa le dejaria salir pidiendole que se comunicase con ella en caso de que algo sucediera e iria inmediatamente por la muchacha

Caminando por el parque mientras gruesas lagrimas se resbalaban de sus ojos y el maquillage se corria, mientras unos sollozos apenas audibles para ella y un caminar un tanto torpe la dominaba, chocaria contra alguien y caeria al suelo tirando asi todo lo que traia con ella desde las interminables cartas que podrian ser mas de 100, hasta el inocente muñeco felpudo que por suerte terminaria sobre los papeles y de ese modo no se ensuciaria recogiendo y apilando una a una sus cartas las meteria en su bolsa para despues entre sus manos tomar con delicadeza el muñequito y arreglando la pequeña camisa del mismo que se habia desacomodado, abrazandolo fuertemente se levantaba con la mirada gacha y comenzaba otra vez a caminar sin rumbo alguno, pero no daria ni 3 pasos cuando una mano le impediria seguir su rumbo tomandola del brazo y haciendola girar algo molesta levantaria la mirada pensando que se toparia con su amigo el pelirrojo, que sabia por esa hora andaba paseando a su amado perro, mas al mirarlo fijamente se sorprendio ya que en vez de unos ojos grises se toparia con unos ojos brillantes como esmeralda que la miraban confusos no recordaba a ningun chico que ella conociera que poseyece esa significativa mirada en la que se podia distinguir felicidad añoranza y hasta un deje de tristeza pensoo que tal vez el muchacho castaño la habia confundido en otra ocasion tal vez hubiese hablado con esa persona pero ahora no estaba presentable ni tenia ganas de hablar con ninguna persona simplemente musito 2 palabras

-Puedes soltarme.-a lo que el muchacho la dejaria libre volteandose sin importarle nada intentaria en vano caminar ya que un sentimiento tan inusual la invadiria sentia como si ken su amado castaño estuviera observandola mirando a todas direcciones se decepcionaria por no verlo en ningun lado caminando de nuevo hacia la oscuridad ralentizaria sus pasos un llamado

-K katherine-escucho como una voz entrecortada pronunciaria su nombre mas no lograba hubicar de quien era girandose de lleno se topaba de nuevo con el mismo muchacho con el que se habia tropezado que la miraba con ternura y corria hacia ella para abrazarla- nunca pense que te volveria a ver.-exclamo mientras la abrazaba la muchaha se quedo paralizada ¿quien era ese tipo y de que hablaba? acaso se conocian al no recibir ningun signo de la peliplata el castaño la solto mirandola con tristeza pensando que aunque su cambio habia sido radical a la muchacha todavia le repelia intentando tomar el pequeño osito entre sus manos recibiria un manotazo por parte de la ojivioleta que lo veia con la autentica furia escrita en su semblante

-No te atreva a tocarlo.-dijo con frialdad helandole la sangre pero el la ignoraria intentando de nuevo tomarlo esta vez la mirada se transformaria en panico al ver sollozar a la albina- P por favor no te lo lleves toma lo que quieras pero el oso no es lo unico que me queda.-caia de rodillas al piso mientras estrechaba con fuerza al osito

-N no llores kathe y yo n no lo siento.-dicho esto la abrazaba- supongo que te sigo resultando molesto.-musitaba contra el blanco cabello

-K ken.-diria y clavaria su mirada en la de el

-Soy yo kathe al fin, al final me reconoces.-ella comenzaria nuevamente a llorar pasando sus pequeños brazos por el cuello del chico y apoyando su menton en el hombro de este

-Pense que no te volveria a ver, no aguantaria ni un dia mas estaba segura por eso siempre lo tenia cerca de mi era lo unico que me recordaba a ti en esas noches de sufrimiento y angustia, cuando la desesperacion me dominaba y ya nada tenia sentido, en el momento en que queria tomar la salida facil para liberarme de mi sufrimiento sabia que lo merecia era lo unico que me recordaba que todo habia sido real que tu eras real y lo merecia todo por no haber sabido valorar tu amor el amor que no merecia

-yo te sigo amando.-diria mientras la abrazaba fuertemente limpiando algunas de sus lagrimas

-C como puedes hacerlo no lo merezco siempre te trate de una terrible forma no te merezco acepto mi destino uno en el que tu ya no me ames y ahora sea yo la que lo haga el sufrimiento debe ser mi penitancia.-

-No digas eso yo te amo siempre lo he hecho, cuando estaba en la escuela militar lo unico que evitaba que saliera de ahi corriendo era recordarte y saber que cuando cambiara comenzarias a amarme pense que deberia ser tan arrogante como todos los chicos, vengarme de todos hasta de ti pero esos pensamientos me horrorizaban, mas cuando recordaba como me defendías de los demas cuando me molestaban y que a pesar de saber que te molestaba nunca me lo dijiste ni me evitaste que estuviste a mi lado contra tu voluntad.-con ternura tomaria entre sus manos la cabeza de la chica para ponerla a su altura y pausadamente entre la decision y la indecision acercarian sus rostros besandose y de esa manera demostraban lo que sentian el uno por el otro quedandoe asi unos momentos con las frentes apoyada y bajo el cuidado de la luna que esa noche estaba mas brillante que de costumbre al final despues de tanto tiempo se dirian verdades que nunca habian sido reveladas coronandoel momento como era de esperarse una estrella fugaz pasaria a gran velocidad sobre el cielo mientras los dos amantes deseaban lo mismo una inmensa feicidad para siempre y que los errores del pasado fueran dejados ahi en el pasado donde debian estar

Cabe mencionar que al dia siguiente mientras entraban los ahora novios abrazados y con sonrisas iguales, una sola cosa llamaria su atencion y seria el periodico de dicho lugar, que estaba adornado con los muchachos besandose como primera pagina bajo la luna y en las siguientes algunas cartas que la chica habia escrito para el muchacho, enrojeciendo severamente caminaria hasta su taquilla donde encontraria el mismo ejemplar narrando dia a dia la historia de ese reencuentro de corazones.

Un regalo silencioso y algo que perduraria para siempre en el corazon de los lectores, un el regalo de la reportera Peggy que aunque no lo reconociese la albina de nombre kathe era su unica amiga y la unica tambien que siempre protagonizaria de sus tan leidas historias ya que gracias a su llegadaa el periodico no habia tenido que cerrar por la falta de lectores, sino que se habian triplicado las publicaciones dado la falta de abastecimiento de los ejemplares; dandole la directora un reconocimiento por su gran entrega hacia su unica pasion ser la mejor reportera y en señal de agradecimiento habia seguido dia a dia a la muchacha esperando el momento para agradecerle el favor y que mejor manera que esa dejando al final un agradecimiento especial y el unico articulo que habia escrito sin modificar la realidad

* * *

Oh my dios despues de estar varias hora batallando al fin quedo bueno mi primer kentin x kathe ya saben no es mi pareja favorita pero es un pequeño regalo para sarahi 99 fiel lectora del otro fic siento si tarde pero las ideas van y viene

Espero te haya gustado se que hay muchas versiones mas pero esta es la mia 100% escrita por mi no me ude imaginar otra cosa y exprimi mi pobre cerebro hasta que no quedo una gota de inspiracion

Me falto poner a armin pero no sabia que poner sobre el, pobre nath lo deje con melody y no crean amo a los gatos aunque bueno hay que darle la razon a castiel los perros tambien son geniales mientras no me intenten a atacar

Peggy al final resulto ser una buena persona corte la posible relacion kathe x lys aunque es mi pareja favorita no podi hacer eso y me iria por las ramas asi que mejor manera que cortarlo que de raiz el protagonismo es absoluto de kentin y katherine coo prometi y me largo por que ya no se que poner

siento las faltas de ortografia pero lo debia subir hoy

Espero sus RW me dicen que tal quedo alguna critica ya saben recibo de todo y si alguien quiere un one-shot con su chico favorito no duden en pedirmelo lo hare con gusto

Nos leemos en el otro fic Regresando al infierno paseen a leerlo 79 RW capitulos del 1 al 25

Redes sociales y todo en mi perfil agreguenme a CDM katheriiin y slowiii

bueno ya saben todo lo demas

bye bye katherine

no olvien pasar a mi otro one-shot y las demas historias todo en mi perfil


End file.
